Old Hero, New Life
by Vaughnilla
Summary: Percy Jackson age 18 disappeared from Camp Half-Blood. 32 years later he appears again as a 50 year old man still fighting those that are evil. What new enemies and allies does he have? More importantly, where has he been all this time? The story of Percy Jackson's continuation into legend is written here.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I can't do this anymore" she said to him "we just were not meant to be." Those words she knew would sting. The look on his face nearly broke her there.

Suddenly a wave of killing intent was released from the boy. That scared her and she knew that she had just given up the best thing she ever had and may not ever get again. Though she thought what she did was the best for him and her in reality it will crush him.

"Fine! Listen to your mother and find someone that she would accept" he said "Goodbye Wise Girl." With that he walked off and out of Camp Half-Blood. That was the last time for many years that any of them saw Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. At age 18 he just disappeared from the Greeks and Romans supposedly never to be seen again.

It will be another 32 years and an accidental meeting that will bring Percy back into their lives. This meeting will also reveal a respect that will turn to love from a woman with so little of it.

What new enemies will this Percy Jackson bring with him? What new allies? What has the great hero done all this time away from the gods? Find out in this story of romance and adventure.


	2. 32 Years Later

32 Years Later

"We will stop for the night" Artemis said to her hunters. As a pack they quickly set up camp for the night. Going to bed like normally not one of them had a clue that the next morning would be anything but normal.

Awakening first Artemis checked all equipment. Slowly her huntresses began to awaken themselves and started to pack up. Things were going as usual until they heard a muffled curse coming from somewhere in the forest they were in. All were tensed ready to pull out their weapons to attack whatever the curse came from . . . or whoever it came from.

Slowly the sound of branches breaking, the crunching of leaves, and the continued cursing came closer. They aimed their bows in the direction of where the noise came from ready to fire their arrows at the possible threat. A man walked out into the campground they had made.

He stood at 6'3" and his body was toned with muscles. The clothes he wore were a pair of old jeans, a navy blue jacket, and a sea green T-shirt. A pair of boots were worn from constant use. The scowl he had on his face went along with his cursing though it turned into a grin. the last things he wore were black sunglasses and a black bag over his shoulder.

"So would you girl scouts mind helping a man out or are you going to riddle me in holes first" he asked looking amused at the sight of them. That would be what set them off the most. A man was amused by the threat that they presented.

"Stop where you are and turn back" Artemis began "this we say for your own safety." She did not like this man, he seemed to confident given the situation. This man could be dangerous but she let her pride take her and drowned all those thoughts.

"I cannot stop He may be waiting nearby" the man replied" ready to kill me with an army of his abominations." He had not time to stop and backtrack. His friend found evidence that He could be nearby. That man and his abominations can finally be stopped and hopefully wiped out forever. all the pain of the past can be over today even if these little sexists would just move out of the way.

"You dare try and pretend you are the stronger in this situation, man" Artemis sneered. The sneer caused a reaction from the man making him step forward. He was testing them and Artemis was going to make him die for it. Raising her hand she gave the signal.

The girls shot their arrows, only to miss. In the center of their group he stood far from the area where they saw him a second ago. Taking out his own set of bow and arrows he stood ready. All hell broke loose at that moment.

"Fine, let the battle begin" he said. Reacting at a speed none of the girls could muster he quickly began immobilizing the hunters. No kills though were made in the fight. His lithe, toned, and muscled body moving and shooting arrows with minimal pause between each arrow.

Ten minutes passed and only Phoebe, Thalia, and Artemis were left to fight. Whoever the man was fighting multiple enemies at once seemed to not be anything new for him. He turned to them and in the blink of an eye Thalia and Phoebe were unconscious while Artemis had rolled to launch back at the man with her blades. Only to be stopped by a celestial bronze and oddly familiar blade.

"Now may I pass Lady Artemis" he said. His breath was warm on her skin. She lost all effort to speak when he replied with her name.

"Who are you?" said to the man. Her curiousness had taken control of her more aggressive self.

"I am an old war hero, an old veteran Russian soldier and my names come in many forms" he said as if it was rehearsed" the Lifetaker, the Seabringer, and Ol' Sea Boy." Slowly he removed his sunglasses.

"The name is Perseus Jackson, once I was known as the Hero of Olympus but now I am just a man trying to finish off one of his oldest enemies." His face looked almost etched in stone as he ended his introduction.

The goddess just watched him slowly. The man, Percy, also just watched her slowly. Neither of them moving, studying the person ahead of them. In one move it was over a cut went across Percy but Artemis was immobilized, conscious but immobilized because her hands were held behind her.

"Dr. Morgue is here somewhere according to my friend and you Lady Artemis are in my way of searching for him" he said into her ear in a harsh whisper "you are lucky they are not all dead after what just happened because you know i could of done it if i wanted, they chose to mess with a 50 year old demigod." His sea green eyes seemed to glow while staring straight at her. He needed to start searching again he had no time for this.

"She could only say one thing "arrogant Jackson do you know how long Thalia searched for you." Thalia was distraught when he left. No traces of him other than a note saying he had to do something on his own were left behind.

"Arrogance" he laughed at her then stared directly at her the mirth in his eyes clearly visible "that was not it only sadness and a need for alone time to accept a harsh truth." He looked down as if remembering a sad memory.

"Now before I go let me say one last thing to you Lady Artemis" he smiled again. This man had control over her attention right now; but why?

"I wonder how beautiful you would look at my age maybe one day you could show me" he then left leaving the defeated hunters and a fuming Artemis, goddess of the hunt, behind.


	3. Reinforcement & Meetings

For those wondering why Percy is 50 years old there is a reason. Come on, 50 year old butt whooping demigod with some anger issues sounds better than some other things. Plus I thought I could make up something original with it.

This is overdo and I am sorry but here is chapter 2 of Old Hero, New Life

Reinforcement & Meetings

"Lady Artemis where is that man?" Thalia her Lieutenant asked her. All the hunters wondered the same thing where had the mysterious man disappeared to. One moment he was beating them all into the ground, the next gone. They woke up to a shocked goddess of the hunt, whose face was red from anger or embarrassment they did not know.

"The man left after winning the battle against us" Artemis replied to her, eyes still transfixed onto the spot where he was standing just a little while dare Perseus Jackson make her fluster and blush, then leave. She had a feeling though that she would see him again today and soon.

The hunters started to pack up while seething in anger. How dare this man make their Lady Artemis make that face. Next time they swore that they will kill him slowly and painfully. The words that Artemis said next though shocked them into forgetting that completely.

"We need to find this man my hunters" her tone shocking all the hunters and included herself, "that man was none other than Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus." Thalia and the other hunters widened their eyes in shock. Before Percy Jackson fought better than any other demigod, but now he fought better than anything and anyone they had ever encountered.

"Lady Artemis, did you just say Percy Jackson" Thalia asked in a shaky tone unable to believe they had finally found him after 32 years of searching. Percy was one of her closest friends and had left only a small note behind to say goodbye. The excitement of finally seeing him again was like a spark for her making her mood much better than earlier.

"Yes he" she hesitated as if unsure to continue " showed me his eyes and gave an introduction of himself." With that they started to go. Starting off in the direction that he headed towards the hunters followed their Lady. Artemis thought while running about the feeling that Percy's smile gave her. She was starting to have an admiration for another man. This one was almost an enigma now. Could it be that once again she was falling in love?

An explosion suddenly rocked the area. Fighting could be heard up ahead. Once again Artemis heard the voice of the man saying yet another speech ringing out to the far corners of the forest.

"I have been called the Lifetaker, the Seabringer, Ol' Sea Boy, the Hero of Olympus, and the Son of Poseidon" the words rang gaining in volume, "this fight will not be my last." There he was slashing, kicking, and punching his way through an army of monsters, and robots.

"Raaahh!" he swung the sword of celestial bronze cutting through the crowd of enemies around him.

"My gods" Artemis gasped "he is like a demon." All the other hunters could only nod in approval as Percy tore through the seemingly countless enemies. Enemies falling left and right in the blink of an eye. They stood awed as an aura of power seemed to come off of him.

Thats when his shirt ripped off. Artemis now had a good view at the perfectly toned body of the most powerful demigod. When she noticed she was staring and slightly drooling she quickly she shook her head and decided for action.

"Hunters get ready to help him" Artemis commanded. All of them had their bows aimed directly at the army. Then a shot rang out. Total mayhem started on the battlefield.

" Finally you guys made it" Percy yelled " Sergei, James." A truck suddenly pulled up and two men got out of it. One was big and wore the Russian hat with close cropped dark brown hair, his shirt and other clothing were all black. the other one carried two pistols, his blonde hair, black pants, and orange shirt fitting on tightly.

"Let's end this before he gets away again" said the big bearlike man. The battle went on but now the enemy was being quickly diminished in numbers.

Artemis watched as an object floated up into the sky. On it was a man with long curly brown hair. His sunglasses, much like Percy's shone in the sunlight. His clothes consisted of black padded shirt and pants, black boots, and a lab coat. His sneer looking down at Percy and company staying throughout the battle. This man unknown to her was the mastermind that Percy was looking for.

"Ha Jackson you and your little team may win this battle, but alone you cannot win this war" he shouted cackling, "my true armies shall be much bigger and stronger than this weak one."

Heading off into the distance the man left. Down below a stream of Russian cursing could be heard from two of the men one being Percy the other was the bearlike man known as Sergei.

Ordering her hunters down they walked towards the group who had just finished off the final monsters. Watching as Percy poured water on his wounds to heal himself, they waited slightly away for him to see them. Instead he talked with his friends.

"Can you believe the nerve of Doctor Morgue" James started but was cut off.

"Yes, actually me and Sergei have fought him for years we are sure he is the cockiest bastard you will probably ever meet" Percy said " hey do any of you have an extra shirt." They shook their heads blatantly saying no.

Turning Percy saw the hunters and waved them over. They all came over. Thalia walked as if dazed not believing that in front of her was her friend Percy. It was his eyes and infuriating smile made it glaringly obvious.

"Hey Thals its been too long" he grinned with shining sea-green eyes as if it were humorous. Thalia ran over hugging her friend. 32 years is a long time to wait.

"Percy Jackson you idiot leaving without saying goodbye!" Thalia yelled crying in his arms. Though she was not a crier Thalia had just too much emotion in her right now to care.

"I needed time alone, but soon going back and reconnecting was not an option" Percy replied to her with a tone that held sadness over the worry he had caused Thalia his friend.

"If you give me a shirt I may very well tell you" artemis through him a shirt curious over what it was.

"I joined the Russian military after crossing the ocean" He said once he got a shirt that surprisingly fit him. The shock that hit the hunters was hard. How could he have done that?

"Well thats enough for now i need some sleep" with that Percy fell asleep.

His two companions said "Great" before also sleeping.

Lady artemis, what do we" Thalia started but Artemis cut her off. Artemis' face was serious just like it was during a hunt.

"We will stay for more answers in the morning" Artemis replied "Thalia first watch." Then Artemis and the other hunters fell asleep leaving Thalia as the first look out.

Thats a wrap please review so I can continue the story.


	4. Arrangements & Decisions

**Here we are finally a third chapter to my story. Those who gave me reviews thank you and sorry. The wait has been long but here is the attempted chapter. Please PM me details that may need fixing or if you want it can be in a review. So here it is.**

Arrangements & Decisions

Artemis was an early riser so she always took last watch. No she loved the last watch knowing that the only one awake was herself. it made her feel more alive and free with no true responsibilities to hold her down. She was surprised though to find three bodies missing from the site with their items. Percy Jackson had duped her... um... them and left, yeah the hunters as a group not her because she did not care for him.

Something was wrong though a sudden feeling came over her that made her wait. An hour later she heard the rustling of leaves and the light footsteps of men who should be much louder but due to training were swift on their feet. Out of the woods came the three missing men. Percy held on to two deer, while the bear-like man called Sergei held a large pile of wood, and the last man wiped down the bow he held in his hand.

"Would you like to set up the fire for food in the center of camp or somewhere else Lady Artemis?" came the question from the man who still made her recoil in slight surprise and nervousness. A nervousness that she was unfamiliar with that is. It was not fear of the man, but fear of what the man could become for her. Thoughts like those were quickly squashed yet again due to the nature of her godhood and her own insecurities.

"The center will be fine _Jackson_" she said his name venomously as if he actually did affect her. Which he did but he didn't know that. She would like to keep it that way.

Unfortunately for her he simply put the firewood in the center of the camp and started the fire while Sergei set up the 2 deer to be cooked after skinning the hair off. James looked into the fire with an air of tenseness that seemed like he was ready for anything to happen.

Watching carefully she noticed that all three of them were tense as if they were in enemy territory. Then she realized that to them being inside a camp filled with little girls trained to hunt and kill, one of them a goddess of the hunt, was like an enemy camp. One word from her and all the girls will react killing two of them and capturing Percy Jackson to be taken back to Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. To her though that was nonsense when one of them alone could hold off the entire group her included, all three of them would be more than enough to beat down the hunters.

"You three do not seem trustworthy but I must have you listen to a request that I have" she spoke up, it was better now than with the hunters awake to listen in "you are invited to come with us back to Camp-Half Blood where Percy has been missed by many a person." That was all she could say. Looking into his eyes she observed them turn from guarded to steeled to curious to understanding. He had come to a decision and she hated herself for being so agitated to know the answer.

"Sure I missed Chiron and Grover a lot, and would like to see if any other of the veterans are still there and alive" the tone he used was one that sounded like someone who was tired and needed something like her arrangement as a vacation invitation.

"Then I shall gather the hunters and we shall head there immediately" and with that she was off to wake them all up. Thalia and Phoebe were up the moment she entered their tent ready for any order she had. That is why she considered them her best and bravest. All of the camp was packed quickly.

Everyone ate in silence except for the constant shift of Sergei's hands to move the deer he kept for the men in the fire. It apparently had to be perfect Percy had a look that said 'Just give me the damn food already'.

"Artemis" she looked at him as he spoke her name clearly "We will definitely be able to come with you to Camp, but you must promise us something." It was said loud and clear for all to listen in to.

"Yeah Lady Artemis we need you to promise" James the youngest of the men spoke up to get their attention. He looked as serious as Percy and held a threatening tone to his speech "no aggressive action against us and no forcing us to stay or into situations that we disagree on."

She actually was surprised by the request but these men were after all highly trained killers that would probably fight back and destroy anything that attacked or put force against them. Separately they seemed like powerhouses. Together they created an unequaled force of power. The auras coming off of the three spoke for them instead of just their actions. These men were dangerous and should not be looked at as the same as other men she has seen. They demanded respect without actually wanting or intending to, they were so powerful. Artemis knew that this had to be answered carefully.

"We will only use force if absolutely necessary" there straight to the point and least threatening as possible. She knew though that any threat would not make an ounce of difference to these men. Their eyes held a knowledge that only old veterans of war could show.

"Good so let's bring on the vodka" said the burly Sergei as he pulled a jug of some of the famous drink out of the bag he had "mmm nothing like vodka to quench my thirst in the morning." This caused a few sweat drops all around the hunters. The man put up an air of indifference to danger, as if danger came at him all the time. Being a soldier though it sort of did. The worst of things had already been shown to these three not much else could surprise them and nothing can truly scare them.

Percy quickly grabbed a jug for himself and the two men seemed to come to a silent agreement. They stared at each other with narrowed eyes, fingers slowly hardening on the cups. All went quiet at this astounding scene until of course the men downed their respective jugs quickly and then refilled them. This continued on for a while until both men stood and cried over drinking all the vodka they had. It was actually a rather dramatic sight to see the men searching their bags for another bottle of the stuff.

Artemis found it funny that two grown men were so desperate to find a bottle of the alcohol after they drank four of them together. Both looked desperate for another bottle of the stuff and after some time finally gave up and lamented their stupidity of finishing the last of it. The third one had laughed the entire time over the fact that they acted so childish. Artemis had to hold it in due to being with the girls that she had taken care to tell of what she thought of men and their ways.

Of course a smirk still seemed to pull its way onto her face, one that only Thalia and Phoebe seemed to notice. The reason behind the smirk was deduced by Thalia, but Phoebe had no idea what could she be smirking about and guessed that it was just a coincidence that the men were around when it happened. After all why would her Lady Artemis be smirking because of men? It just seemed to preposterous.

Of course everything was finally completely packed and the hunters and men were done eating. The hunters still did not seem to get close to the three men, other than Thalia who had tried to get Percy to open up about his long journey from Camp Half-Blood. Artemis felt like she needed some answers as well but thought that it was uncalled for to ask them herself and settled with listening in on Thalia's questions.

One thing that kept coming up was the constant ignoring of the name of the Athena girl he once loved. It seemed that deep down he still felt a degree of pain over her and some other love life problems.

"So Percy did you ever find someone else, you know someone other than Annabeth?" Thalia had asked him watching closely for any reaction he may make to the question. A reaction came but quite unexpectedly.

"Yes I did, someone better and she had held my heart closer than anyone but my own mother" that brought a shocked expression to Thalia and the hidden Artemis' faces. Someone not just better than his old love but one as close as his mother, his most precious person, that was something no one could believe was possible.

Artemis then realized his wording of the answer. Though that was all he said it was enough. Percy Jackson no longer had this woman who was so close to him, she was probably dead. At that thought Artemis felt that unfamiliar warmth again but quickly shook it off as a nervousness towards the mysteries around the old Hero of Olympus in front of her. Not him as a male, no not ever.

"Okay Artemis I think it's about time that we headed out don't you think?" came the question from the man's lips. His smirk showing a certain mischievous and childish glee behind the man.

"Yes, lets head to Camp everyone" she called out with a long stream of 'Yes my Lady' coming from her hunters and grunts from the three men. All she could think about is how everything will soon change, and how will these three men and their past change it for them.

**Whew I got through the chapter and I feel pretty proud of it. It could even be the best work of literature like ever. **

***Sarcasm***

**No but seriously thank you for everyone who reads this chapter and for followers and favoriters for staying so long it really helps to know I have people actually reading this stuff out there.**


	5. Return & Reunions

**Sorry about always taking so long to update but whenever I decide to do this I always have something else to finish whether it be school work or chores or going out. **

**Wait what is this a darkness. **

***Looks around corner of conveniently placed wall***

**AAAHHH! A semi-large group of people with disappointment written on their faces waiting for me to update...or not. I guess.**

**Well here goes. **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. Please.**

Return & Reunions

It had been a week since they had set out and the sun was starting to reach its highest point. Percy smiled to himself, he was returning to a place that he had left behind so long ago. A place he had considered his home, but had quickly dimmed to the squad that he had joined in Russia. The memories of the squad brought back the images of _her_.

Hilda the Brave as they called her was strong, beautiful, and had bravery that rivaled his own. They had fallen for each other enamored by how they both could relate so well on every topic and how they both felt more comfortable with each other than the others. He still missed her

That man would pay one day for what he did, he would pay in blood and terrified screams. She was so worth turning attitude over, to admit it he almost joined her in her resting place. Sergei had been sent by the gods it seemed to help him with his revenge. Revenge, that word had plagued him every day since then, Percy Jackson had turned slightly darker and colder because of that desire. A desire that burned him and those around him, but constant in the pain it brings.

Now during this journey he was returning to the place where it all really started. Life's road just keeps twisting and turning on him waiting for him to breath his last. Well let it come because even when the situation turns to its darkest and worst possible moment he will stand and stare it in the eye unflinchingly. Years of hardening himself to danger had created a warrior with no living equal.

If things did get bad enough he always had that other thing. Plan B was the best and most simple plan he had ever had. With the plan he could disappear forever and be happy while keeping a close look on all those that he kept close at heart.

He knew that in just a few hours they would be there. So to get by the time he slipped into singing a few songs he remembered from his youth. Names eluded him but he swore he slipped from an Elvis to a Frank Sinatra and then into a ZZ Top song. He never truly cared about that though as long as it was entertaining to listen to.

Hours passed as they walked and then there they all saw it. Percy actually had to keep the smirk that was slowly growing on his face. Finally he could return to the place he left so long ago, and with this his life has come full circle. It's not over yet though, oh no he had a few more years of fight in him before death could come and take him forever. At least he hoped so.

Life had always been a long ride for him though ever since that day he claimed the Minotaur's Horn as a prize for slaying it and fell unconscious outside Camp. Monsters by the dozens Greek and Roman, enemies who lived in each mythology and he fought them off. Kronos and Gaea his most dangerous enemies when he fought with his old friends and the gods where out there back then to take the world with him being a center point of problems in each of their plans. Long twisted and cornered many times he fought on from demigod to soldier to veteran to reinstatement to mercenary he had changed a lot since those days. Now he held himself with more confidence than even most gods. His powers were at their peak and his strength was that of legends. Percy Jackson had been written into history as one of the greatest mortals to walk the Earth both by gods and humans.

Why though did he feel empty? That question plagued him constantly for a while but now he lived by its answer. Percy Jackson had fought for so long that a peaceful life would be to boring and drab. The excitement and adventure of fighting in a life or death battle has just become his only way to truly be alive anymore.

Now this life has led him in a circle back to where it all began, Camp Half-Blood. A place where the children of the gods gathered in order to be safe. A place that he once called his home away from home. That is until he made the decision to leave it while he was upset and hurt. Now he calls Russia his homeland, the place where he had a real family and a pretty good life. Though it was taken away over a decade ago by a man he thought should of been dead.

Shaking off those thoughts he promptly put one foot in front of the other, taking a breath in of the familiar air, and walked towards where he remembered his favorite person in all Camp to be. The Big House. It looked like it was built to be stronger, sturdier, but overall it had that feeling of welcome envelope in him. Why? Because he knew that there was no way he could hate the older man who lived there, no matter what happened before.

There on the porch was an older man who looked to be slightly younger than him actually but something about him linked mythology and that was that half of his body was a horse. Tears welled up in Percy's eyes from sheer happiness.

"Chiron!" he exclaimed hating how his voice broke a little from the word. And that is when the centaur looked at him and started to run. Chiron's eyes were huge because in front of him was a much older version of one of his greatest campers, the Hero of Olympus.

"Percy is it really you?" the question sounded so hopeful that Percy started to actually leak tears and could only nod in affirmation to it.

This caused the centaur to hug the man while the man hugged back. Who could have known that so much emotion would be shown by them? Those around them including the goddess kept some space so as not to ruin the moment between teacher and student.

Percy couldn't of felt more relief for coming here than to see his unchanged immortal teacher who basically became a father figure for him. There were others he would (and wouldn't) like to see but this was all he needed for now, to be able to see Chiron.

"So the Hero of Olympus, Perry Johansson returns whippee. Now I have to visit my wonderful father to inform him of this glorious moment" came the all too sarcastic drawl of Dionysus. Definitely back now no dreams. The god of wine was smiling throughout the sarcastic drawl showing that he was also slightly happy to see the ol' Hero again.

Time changes things but in the end the nostalgia was nearly killing him. Of course all of it was not the same but he could smell the clean cut grass, and feel the power of godly strength emanating from the cabins that stood tall and strong. Percy Jackson decided to do something only he would really do, something crazy.

"PERCY JACKSON IS BACK!" he cried to the heavens letting everyone listen in. Like a wakeup call, people started cursing out as if they were woken from a deep sleep. Which they were. Smiling he watched as people stumbled out of cabins and looked up to the hill from where the noise seemed to originate.

"Who the hell are you?!" came one call, followed by many other similar calls. So no one seemed to be from his generation currently here. At least he thought until the most beautiful frilly redhead he has ever seen walked out into the open. His eyes suddenly widened because he knew this woman. This was the Oracle herself.

"So you leave all this time Hero and all you can do is gawk at me when you get back. Talk about trouble" Red said n a voice that was much older than even her age showed. He grinned that mischievous old grin of his and walked up to hug his old friend.

"Don't hate me do you, Red?" He whispered into her ear happy to see an old friend like her again. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and he became scared at the stone face she had. Until it split into its own funny smile.

"Of course not idiot me Rachel Elizabeth Dare could never be mad at Percy Jackson" she replied crying and it hurt Percy. He knew that many of his friends were probably hurt bad emotionally when he just disappeared out of nowhere. Now he was back though and he will do anything to make himself their Hero again even if he cannot return to his younger self.

Finally though as if Rachel sensed it she moved to the side and there in the distance yet close to him was where it all really started. Up ahead was the Poseidon Cabin and it looked just like he left it but lacked the homely feel it used to have. It saddened him to know that his once home at camp felt like it was too far away. Slowly though he started his walk and went to open the door. A crash inside alerted him but it only paused him. Opening the door to the cabin he finally looked inside and found a messy place not unlike how he used to have it. Clothes thrown everywhere and the fountain running like always with seawater.

Suddenly he turned around and grabbed a person and pinned them to the ground, sword sticking close to the throat. Years of honed instincts came to him and he decided to repress them, close his eyes, and ask.

"Who are you?" he asked cool, calm, dangerous, and collected. The person under him seemed to relax a little and then answered.

"Maya Moore, Daughter of Poseidon" she answered. He was caught aback but knew that eventually his father would find another woman he would love. It just hurt a little though because he thought what his dad and mom had was special even if they were not married to each other. But unfortunately his next question will shock him though he didn't know that yet.

"Why did you attack me?" he then asked curious at how some kid would have the courage to attack him.

"I thought that you were an enemy" she answered. Suddenly a spear and dagger appeared and pointed at him. Here they came, two women he knew well but never wanted to lay eyes on again.

"Perseus let go of the goddess, my daughter" there in front of me was none other than Athena and next to her was Annabeth.

"What the fuck?!" Percy screamed. Answers were needed and _NOW._

**Muhahahahahahaha!**

**Did you think I would do that did ya did ya did ya. Now he has met his ex, his ex's mom, and most importantly the daughter of his father and well its obvious but message me if you have problems in figuring it out.**

**Now next chapter:**

**A talk that has been a long time coming, some explanations, some revelations, two goddesses get into a fight over apparently nothing, and Percy just tries to fit in again while processing all the new information. **

**Meanwhile also in next chapter I will announce some side projects I will start for this, my best and really only good series. Message any suggestions you might have for me. **

**Gods be with you, favoriters, followers, and new readers.**


	6. Exes & Step-Sisters

**A new chapter where? This is it? Oh it is!**

**Mysterious voice: Well go along and start already with my introduction. **

**...**

**Mystery voice: What?**

**...How stupid could you possibly be to believe your here**

**Mystery voice: Wrong story isn't it.**

**...Yup too bad huh head on out of here**

**Mystery voice: Odin help me. Where am I supposed to go then!?**

**To your story of course!**

**Mystery voice: And where is my story then mister author. I see you laughing.**

**That way and take a right.**

**Mystery voice: Funny...**

**...**

**Mystery voice: Whatever I'll find it.**

**Suuuuurrrreee. Now on to the Olympian beating, Hero legend, War veteran, Percy Jackson.**

**Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. Please.**

Exes & Step-Sisters

"The hell is going on here goddesses!" came the screamed order of a man that though past his prime was much more dangerous now. To both of them. They knew that fact though just from the type of way he held himself and the aura that seemed to hold itself around him.

"Perseus cease your attack and lower your weapon or I will be forced to act against you" Athena calmly told him though the edge in her voice let her anger and threat known well. Unfortunately the man being spoken to has seen many things more terrifying than her threats in his life. No one even knows what he could have been doing the past many decades.

"As if I can do that in front of two especially untrustworthy individuals" he replied back becoming ready to strike at any chance he could get in order to take down the two goddesses and the mysterious child. Percy after all did not live all these years by sheer luck he kept his instincts and battle skills as top notch as he could at all times whether awake or asleep. Of course it was not in his plan to truly hurt them badly of course. If it came to lethal force he was sure all three of them would have no chance against his might. Eyes narrowed he waited for his answers.

"This is your..." came the meek voice of his ex as if afraid that speaking would trigger him to attack.

"My what!?" Percy asked urgently wanting to know who the child was who dared attacked him in his own cabin. After all this had been his home for a large portion of his younger self.

"Step-sister, daughter of Poseidon and Athena" was the answer "goddess of tides." She seemed hesitant to look at her old lover especially the proof of his aging. It was obvious he aged but that aging was the clear sign that he had left her behind after what she did. It was almost as if she thought looking in his eyes would clarify some dark revelation for her. He laughed inside at that thought because he was a whole lot darker than before their 'break-up'.

"Hmmm..." he said lowly as he analyzed the young girl or goddess in this case in front of him. There her eyes so much like her mother but yet clear as if the clouds parted slightly to show a clear mind. Then her mane of long black hair that was slightly shaggy. So it was true it seemed the most unlikely to be born was sitting in front of him. Now Hera will come out with an ugly child from a different man than Zeus and love it dearly. Nope she hasn't so the end of the world is still not at hand.

"You truly are the daughter of wisdom and ocean" he quietly whispered to her while slowly looking over her as if possessed by a demon to believe that his father and Athena would have a child out of their own free will. Never in a million years could he have foreseen this outcome though.

"Of course and you are?" the old man was scaring the young goddess but the way he brought a warm embrace of presence is something much more reassuring than the cold, killer intent that would of choked her if she weren't a goddess. This man was someone familiar to her mother and step-sister but who could he be.

"Step-brother" she whispered as if unbelievingly. He looked her straight in the eyes as if looking for a reason to disbelieve in who she was.

"Yes I am" he said suddenly with a bright grin of happiness "and my name is Jackson, Percy Jackson." He then congratulated himself on doing the James Bond reference so perfectly. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes at the belief of how awesome he was.

"Call me Percy though and it may seem weird but I am a son of Poseidon" of course it was obvious when he looked so much like his father. Eyes and even the slight quirks he had apparently were much like his father's at least his mom used to say.

"Perseus it may be hard for you to..." Athena started but of course the un-mannered Percy interrupted her. Of course that irked her but she kept her silence so as to hear him out.

"Of course not the world keeps turning, it doesn't stop. It didn't for me, I moved forward and found myself the family I had always dreamed of making for myself.

He knew the cheap shot left in there hurt his ex when she suddenly flinched as if punched. That doesn't stop the old man from browsing through his life in a short and mysterious way though heaven forbid he not bring in the drama. His life after all was one big adventure filled, dreaded romance drama.

" I have two kids, had a wife, and live a good life with my friends and coworkers around the world." The world seemed to grow slow in time at that moment when memories flashed across his mind. The Minotaur back for the millionth time to fight him off. Soldiers surrounding him from all sides ready to take him down if he moved an inch. The slow and painful watch as his wife was put on the stadium in the middle of a dark prison. Three men running from police after a drunken night out on the town to forget everything. So many things have happened and though it hurts to say many were good but the bad were horrific and terrifyingly haunting. no one needs to know about his nightmares though.

Annabeth sat there as if she was paralyzed unable to compute the statement of wife and children. Finally though she seemed to settle on a face that resembled sorrow. She had lost him but now that he was back maybe she had a small chance. Plus telling him her biggest secret yet would have to wait until a time she gained a little trust back or he may hurt her.

Everyone of the goddesses in the room was aware of the presence this man seemed to have as if he were a commander and demanded respect from others of higher or lower standing.

"Sooooo..." he started waiting for any conversation "I might as well leave this cabin if there is nothing else to be said." Getting up he headed for the door only to be stopped. Grabbing his arm the young goddess of tides looked at him as if begging him to stay. He took glances at the other two who wouldn't meet his eyes and sat back down and waited.

"Mom, Sis could you both leave for a while?" came a rather confident yet held back tone from the young goddess. They both looked straight at her as if in shock. The veteran soldier immediately could tell that this was not usual for the young goddess to act like this. Well he will stay and find out this matter. After all he owed it to her for not being there for her all this time she has been alive which judging from how she attacked was as long as she looks in age.

After they exited she stared at him. It seemed like they were there a while before she talked to the old man who was her step-brother.

"I want to ask you for two things!" she responded while bending down to one knee. It was awkward because it reminded him of a time when...never mind he rather wants to forget it.

"One is training and the other is stories!" she she seemed to beg of him. Odd little goddess as she was she had peaked his interest. Grinning he decided on what to do.

"On one condition for number two"

"What condition?"

"Do not tell anyone what I don't want to let out to others."

"Okay! I'll do it so please!"

"Deal little sis"

"Yes!" she did a little happy dance. Now she had a true teacher to help her improve her ability. This was going to be the best day ever in her book.

"First though I want to know your name"

"Well that's easy its Titania" she said proudly as if it was the best name ever. He didn't blame her it was a pretty cool name like Jack Black or Samuel L. Jackson and all those other famous people in movies and comedy shows and other things from his time as a young man..

"Then from today until I deem you fit and ready, Titania you are my apprentice." It seemed almost magical for him to say those words especially because of the last time he had said those words. That boy now lied in the cemetery next to his old house in Moscow. Enough of that though dwelling on past mistakes will only make his nightmares that much worse.

"So today I need some time alone though there is just too much for me to think about" he had to say. All these memories that suddenly hit him gave him too much fatigue to care for anything other than rest. So off went our old hero to find somewhere he can think in private.

Walking through the forest he came across a rock and realized just where he was. This was Zeus' Fist a place that used to be a haunter of his nightmares because of the elaborate labyrinth that lied beneath through a door in the rock. Even now he could remember his close shave with the giant that shared his father's blood and how he almost lost Tyson and Grover to the maze and the farm where he met Nico again. All these things at Camp were old testaments to his younger self, but with the memories of old came newer memories of the things he was able to do by going away from this place.

Of course without even knowing it he somehow made it to the beach a place he had missed far more than he imagined. Sitting in the sand he closed his eyes only to open them in the direction of both of his watcher. Suddenly moving she walked out but it wasn't his ex as he expected but his tracker instead.

There in all her glory was Artemis who strangely was in a much older form than before. Maybe about 24 to 27 he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. This woman just kept him in the guessing mode and it irked him that he could not find a proper reason why.

"What brings you here Lady Artemis" he asked curious to know what had brought this sudden meeting between the two at the beach.

"You actually" she answered and stared at him as if transfixed on something beyond him. Of what he could not know. Maybe she was just curious?

"And what about this man interests the man-hater surely not my roguish old man looks" he stated as if already knowing the answer.

"The last many decades you kept away I want to know more about them" she said not ordering but almost...requesting? That must be hard especially from her tone of voice.

"Well then I guess telling a little story here and there from the last 32 years won't be so bad" this goddess seemed to break his very barriers with her blunt questions and surprising curiosity of a males life.

"So how about the time I met my future wife? Yeah lets go with that because unlike what you may think it was not love at first sight."

**Muahahahaha Cliffhanger**

**All the juicy mysteries and clues added in this story and the first meeting with the woman who would be and was his wife. **

**THank You Everyone for another great chapter and please keep reading.**


End file.
